Warrior Cats Reborn Wiki
Welcome to the Warrior Cats Reborn Wiki Warrior Cats Reborn is a RPG (Role-Play Game) site inspired by Warriors, a series made by Erin Hunter. The website for this is http://warriorcatsreborn.spruz.com/. Warrior Cats Reborn (WCR) is made for anyone who wishes they could make their very own Warriors character and have them in action. Our community is very friendly and role-playing is open to anyone, whether beginner, or advanced. Current Clans ''Thunderclan '''Leader:' PantherStar - Black tabby She cat with a blue eye and a yellow eye Deputy: Wasptalon- a ginger tom with green eyes Medicine Cat(s): '''Moonlight-a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes '''Warriors: Shadowblaze- a fluffy black tom Toxicwrath- a dark gray tabby Sambawish- a golden striped tom Sunnywind- a pretty cream colored she-cat Fireflight- an orange tabby she-cat Grayswoop- a fluffy gray she-cat Duskflight- a gray and black tom Spottedfur- a spotted gray she-cat Lilyflower- a brown tabby she-cat with white paws Apprentices: Wolfpaw- a large dark gray tom mentored by Sunnywind Turtlepaw- a small light brown tabby she-cat mentored by Grayswoop Sagepaw- a golden brown tabby she-cat mentored by Spottedfur Sedgepaw- a light brown tabby she-cat mentored by Sambawish Anthempaw- a dark gray tabby tom mentored by Darkstar Kits: Hazekit- a black tom Sootkit- a light gray tom Queens: Embersong- a long-furred black she-cat with gray eyes Elders: '''Rustpelt- a dark red she-cat Thunderclan is a docile clan who dart about through the forest without a sound. They live in a foresty area with moderate rainfall, living off of squirrels, mice, voles, birds, and the occasional rabbit. Windclan '''Leader: Sunstar- a ginger she-cat with green eyes Deputy: Windstalker- a wiry light gray tom Medicine Cat(s): Snowingash- light gray and white spoltched she-cat Featherpaw- light gray tabby Warriors: Crossheart- tall golden and black tom with green eyes and many scars Emberlake- a black and white tuxedo she-cat Pinebreath- tall gray tom Rosefrost- cream and white she-cat Hopewillow- dark brown tabby she-cat Sandfire- sandy brown she-cat Bramblestorm- dark brown tabby tom Quicksand- brown tom with black paws Apprentices: Dawnpaw- a ginger she-cat with a white chest mentored by Windstalker Morningpaw- mottled brown she-cat mentored by Pinebreath Tigerpaw- large brindle tom mentored by Crossheart Fuzzpaw- fluffy gray tom with a gimpy paw mentored by Rosefrost Drizzlepaw- gray tabby tom with teal eyes mentored by Sandfire Kits: Queens: Acaciarose- pretty dark gray tabby Elders: Crookedtail- light brown tom with a broken tail Windclan runs through the moorland like lightning, their speed a blur as they strike down birds and rabbits. They have sparse trees in this area and a lot of brush. Their camp is a dip in the moor where a collection of underground tunnels once collapsed. ''Riverclan ''Leader: Herringstar- dark gray tabby tom Deputy: '''Pebblestream- light brown spotted she-cat '''Medicine Cat(s): Heronbreeze- a light blue-gray she-cat Warriors: Stormflight- muscular gray tom with blue eyes Feralflame- brown tom Dreamshatter- dappled gray she-cat Oakstripe- large brown and white tabby tom Fleetingstorm- black and gray tom Raincloud- white and gray she-cat Mintsong- little black she-cat Apprentices: Grizzlypaw- brown tom mentored by Raincloud Crowpaw- black tom with amber eyes mentored by Oakstripe Kits: Nightkit- gray tom Brightkit- brown tabby she-kit Creekkit- golden tabby tom Queens: '''Mossystorm- white and ginger she-cat '''Elders: Riverclan slides smoothly into the water, their pads normally soaked by water. They swim quickly and silently, as if they belong with the fish, until they strike out to kill with nimbleness. They rarely eat land-prey unless the river is frozen or poisoned. ''Shadowclan '''Leader: '''Nightstar- black tom with gray eyes '''Deputy:' Hornetshade- large brown tabby with black paws and piercing yellow eyes Medicine Cat(s): Amberleap- dark chocolate she-cat with amber eyes Ashenpaw- mottled gray and black she-cat with split colored face, black on one half and gray on the other Warriors: Jax- large black tom with orange eyes, formerly a rogue Shiveringlily- light gray she-cat Whitetail- red tabby she-cat with a white tail Willowsong- dainty brown tabby she-cat Apprentices: Opalpaw- white and light gray she-cat with green/blue eyes mentored by Hornetshade Astralpaw- gray dappled she-cat mentored by Shiveringlily Marbledpaw- dark gray spotted tom mentored by Jax Hazelpaw- brown tabby she-cat mentored by Whitetail Kits: Queens: ''' '''Elders: ShadowClan stalks in the dark, their paws silent as they move in the shadows of their densely forested territory. It is said that they eat anything, and that the winds of the moorland have chilled their hearts to stone. ''Moonclan '''Leaders:' Riddlestar- massive dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes Ever- a small calico she-cat with black eyes and hugely proportioned claws Deputy: Ankheyes- large black tom Medicine Cat(s): '''Swancry- sleek gray tabby she-cat '''Warriors: Chiyosniff- large mottle tom Duskstorm- black and gray tom Freefall- gray and white tom Plumeshade- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes Shadowthirst- black she-cat with brown eyes Scorpienstripe- large gray blue she-cat with white swirled around her body Apprentices: ' Cassius- long-furred golden tom '''Kits: ' Lunarkit- little gray she-cat '''Queens: Eternalmaze- brindled she-cat Moonclan is a band of cats that invaded the forest, claiming expansive territory and refusing to believe in Starclan. They appear to be a cold and cruel clan, harboring some of the most deadly warriors. They refuse to follow the warrior code and kill cats just to instill fear among the clans. They normally eat any sort of forest prey that hunts in the night. ''Fireclan ''Leader: Leafstar- black she-cat with green eyes Deputy: '''Ospreystep- black and white tom with coarse fur and blue eyes '''Medicine Cat(s): '''Emberleaf- smoky gray she-cat '''Warriors: Ivywing- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Ghostlight- white tom with yellow eyes Scorchnose- light orange she-cat Evelight- dark gray she-cat with orange eyes Glazedheart- white and brown patched she-cat Smolderflight- gray mottled tom Apprentices: '''Runningpaw- brindle she-cat with yellow eyes mentored by Evelight Fallowpaw- pretty gray tabby mentored by Smolderflight '''Kits: '''Tempestkit- black tom with deep blue eyes Burdockkit- black and white patched tom with green eyes '''Queens: '''Blossomstorm- beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Leafstar '''Elders: Formerly known as Forestclan, Fireclan is a clan named after a devastating fire that raged through the forested territory many moons ago. The cats fled the scorching flames and took refuge in a maze of rock caves and tunnels deep in the heart of their territory, which remains the camp today. Their diet consists of bats and rodents hiding in the caves as well as the wildlife returning to the healing forest around them. ''Skyclan '''Leader:' Jewelstar Deputy: '''Sif '''Medicine Cat(s): '''Fernwhisker, Spottedberry '''Warriors: '''Sharptalon, Greenclaw, Arrowmoon, Decemberwind, Sunleaf, Ravenflight, Sharkbait '''Apprentices: '''Rainpaw '''Kits: Shimmerkit, Bumblekit, Ivykit, Glasskit, Softkit, Amberkit, Adderkit, Lilykit Queens: '''Embermist, Leakheart, Sootdust '''Elders: After Skyclan returned to live with the other clans for many moons of peace, they were recently targeted by Moonclan for their spacious territory and allied themselves with their neighbors, Earthclan against the threatening group of cats. After many sunrises of battling, both clans were defeated by the ruthless warriors and fled. ''Earthclan '''Leader: '''Icestar- a large white she-cat with blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Runningstorm- a dark brown tabby tom '''Medicine Cat(s): '''Lavenderbreeze Icepaw '''Warriors:' Freesoul, Coalash, Burningheart, Grassfoot, Stormblaze Apprentices: Amberpaw, Cobrapaw, Reedpaw Kits: Treekit, Applekit, Tawnykit Queens: Foxnight Elders: Earthclan is a clan of large cats with coats colored with undertones of the earth. Their territory is mostly dirt and hills and their diet consists of voles, mices, birds, and the occasional small deer. They have a unique hunting style in which the patrol as an entirety works as one to take down prey, especially the larger kind. Recently, they joined forces with Skyclan in hopes of ridding the clans of Moonclan once and for all, but were defeated after numerous casualties. The remaining clan fled alongside Skyclan out of the territories. Latest activity Category:Browse